


Papay Ate My Baby

by Vashti (tvashti)



Series: Long Way Down [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marching Jazz Bands, Musicians, community: tthdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: Starting a musical revolution is okay with Oz, but the OZ has a scene he already likes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the tthdrabbles prompt #117: lost in translation.

Oz appreciates sitting in on jam sessions with his dad and uncle more now than he did on the Other Side. What they had taught him about improv and sharing the stage and a willingness to experiment without knowing what the end result will be...

Oz jams for DG and the Consort sometimes. The Consort doesn’t get it at first – until Oz re-tunes his guitar and takes "Purple Haze" out his back pocket.

***

Alt-grung rock doesn’t go far in the OZ. Starting a musical revolution is okay with Oz, but they have a scene he already likes.

The marching jazz bands here actually managed to keep their formation. Maybe because the Queen’s idea of ballroom music usually involved extended solos, drum brushes, and horns that can talk.

Oz suggested that DG bring back a Cab Calloway box set from the Other Side and now big band is the thing in the court of the Queen.

***

They decide to have a traditional jazz band for the wedding party. DG stands at the edge of the stage, still in her 1920s dress and Marcelle-waved hair, waving a lighter she got from someone from somewhere. No one gets it. But that’s okay.

Fin[ite]


End file.
